


Just For This Moment

by every_step_of_the_way



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, basically theres not enough jonnor, im jonnor af, so im writing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_step_of_the_way/pseuds/every_step_of_the_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of missing moments and things that could have happened between Jude and Connor.</p><p>(Chapter 2- the missing Jude and Connor make out scene from 3x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Extended Version of Jude Telling Callie About His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> So I thought I'd write another Jonnor fic since ya'll seem to like my other one (Say You'll Stay).  
> If you liked this you should go check out my tumblr: basicallyjonnoraf
> 
> I'll probably be posting stuff there as well
> 
> Enjoy!

Jude was having a pretty good day. Sure, maybe it didn’t start out that way, but solidifying his relationship with Connor definitely made this one heck of a day. Plus, their time together in that hospital room was definitely worth sitting outside his door for an hour or two.

Now, after the drama with Connor and his father was over, Jude sat in the huge auditorium, waiting for Mariana’s dance competition to start. He and Callie sat side by side in comfortable silence.

Callie looked over at Jude and broke the silence. “Hey have you heard anything about Connor? How's he doing?”

“I saw him. He's good.” Jude replied.

A confused expression crossed Callie’s face. “Wait, you saw him I thought-“

“He's my boyfriend.” Jude interrupted, a small smile crossing his face.

Callie’s eyes went wide and a stunned expression crossed her face. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but no sound came out.

The more seconds of silence that passed by, the more nervous Jude got. “Callie?” He asked anxiously, trying to coax a response out of her.

The sound of her name did nothing to get her to speak. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Jude fidgeted uncomfortably when he realized she still wasn’t going to respond.

He decided to try one more time “Callie?” Jude could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to process what her brother had just told her.

After a few more seconds of blank stares from Callie, Jude was starting to panic. _Of course she won’t approve_ , Jude thought, _remember how she freaked out about the nail polish? And she already doesn’t like Connor… she’s probably mad, disappointed…_

Jude worriedly picked at his nail polish and started to try to explain himself. “Callie, look-”

“Are you happy?”

Jude was taken aback by her question. “What?”

“Are you happy?” She asked again, “Does being with Connor make you happy?” She looked into his eyes, trying to read his expression.

“Yes.”

Callie cracked a smile and Jude thought his heart would burst from joy and relief. “Then that's good enough for me.” She answered, taking his hand.

Jude’s smile lit up his face. He squeezed Callie’s hand, happy that he got his sister’s approval.

“Hey, but no closed doors in the house when he’s over. Okay?” Callie said. Jude blushed. “No funny business. Also-”

“Okay Callie! I get it!” He said embarrassedly. She laughed as the lights in the auditorium started to dim.

The dance competition started, and Jude's anxiety ended.


	2. Missing Makeout Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this I'm sorry I'm trash
> 
> btw go check out my jonnor hogwarts au pls thank you
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi Mr. Stevens” Jude said warily as he walked through the front door of Connor’s house. He was greeted with a small, curt nod from the man and a gesture upstairs.

“Connor’s in his room.” Mr. Stevens said, eyeing the younger boy warily, but trying not to show his unease. Jude said a polite thank you, and then headed up to Connors room. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

“Connor?” The door swung open to reveal his boyfriend, smiling, as cute as ever. He let him into his room, and then closed the door behind them. Jude took a moment to look around his boyfriend’s room; he had only been there a handful of times because Connor preferred hanging at the Adams-Foster household. 

“Hey, Jude.” Connor said, beaming at his boyfriend, hastily kicking stray items on the floor left and right. Jude smiled slightly at the antic. “I just beat level three of that bowling game you love. Wanna play?” The athletic boy asked, taking his boyfriend’s hand into his own, threading their fingers together. 

Jude nodded and let his boyfriend drag him over to the corner of his room where his game console was. He handed him a controller and they started to play, perching on the edge of Connor’s bed and facing towards the TV. Jude pulled into the lead right away, sending a small smirk towards his boyfriend. Connor huffed and tried his hardest, coming close to Jude’s score, but never surpassing his boyfriend enough to beat him.

After Jude’s tenth strike in a row, Connor huffed. “You’re such a cheater!” He claimed, tackling his boyfriend, sending him sprawling him back onto the bed. Jude laughed and made an indignant noise.

“Am not!” He defended, laughing as Connor pinned him to the bed.

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!” Connor finalized, leaning close, their faces inches apart. Jude opened his mouth to defend himself again before Connor effectively cut him off with a kiss.

Jude melted into the kiss, parting his lips, his eyes fluttering shut. Placing his hands in the small of Connor’s back, he pulled him closer, savoring the feeling of his boyfriend’s body against his. The kiss was lovely, albeit chaste, and the feeling of Connor’s lips made Jude feel warm all the way down to his toes.

Then… the kiss changed.

Connor deepened the kiss, his lips pressed hungrily against his boyfriend’s. Jude’s hands fisted the material of Connor’s shirt, sliding the material slowly up his back, exposing more skin. Connor broke away from the kiss for a second to catch his breath, but Jude pulled him back down eagerly, reconnecting their lips and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. 

The smaller boy ghosted a hand under Connor’s shirt, slowly dragging his hand across the warm tan skin. Connor pulled away from the kiss and bit his lip, shivering. Jude tugged the shirt up higher, trying to get access to more skin, before Connor finally tugged his shirt off all together, his eyes looking at Jude intensely. 

Jude eyed Connor when the shirt finally came off and dropped to the floor. He ran his gaze over his boyfriend’s abs before wrapping his arms around Connor’s neck and reconnecting their lips feverishly. Jude took lead of the situation, rolling them over so that he was now straddling the other boy, never once disconnecting their lips. Jude broke away from the kiss, drawing back slowly, his eyes fluttering open and meeting Connor’s in a heated gaze.

Connor slid his hand under Jude’s shirt, looking him in the eyes and silently asking him for permission. Jude nodded, lifting his arms, and Connor lifted the shirt up and over his heard, leaving him exposed. Jude bit his lip as the other boy looked him up and down, placing his hands on his waist and connecting their lips again firmly.

Taking a risk, Jude lightly bit down on Connor’s bottom lip, tugging at it playfully. Connor moaned into the kiss and tightened his grip on Jude’s waist, pulling him even closer, eliminating all space between their bodies. 

And of course, that was the moment when Connor’s father had to walk in.


End file.
